


I found my Home

by DaVatSteph, The_wayhaught_factor



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fiction mixed with reality, Happy Ending, Heartbreaking, it's a journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaVatSteph/pseuds/DaVatSteph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wayhaught_factor/pseuds/The_wayhaught_factor
Summary: Shay has had a difficult past. She has lost a lot of people, but she continues to fight. She fights for her family and for herself.Something happened that was her breaking point. Something she doesn't talk about. Something that changed her entire life.Shay decides to leave it all behind and travel. She goes to every place she has ever wanted to see. Nothing stands in her way, until she arrives in Calgary.Who does she meet that changed is all for her?
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginning

_I looked up as I heard my name being called. When I saw her something inside me changed. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her. I kept whispering "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"_

  
_No one knew why I was apologizing so much. She wrapped her arms around me, but I still couldn't breathe. My lungs wouldn't allow me._

  
_I felt so guilty..._

  
Let's go back a little...

  
May 31st 1995, a little girl was born in Johannesburg, South Africa. A loving mother and father, with a lot of uncles and aunts, and so many cousins. That day, little Shay was brought into this world. She was spoiled by everyone, as her mother struggled to conceive her. She was loved and she was taken care of by every single member of the massive family, but she was lonely. She wanted a little brother. Seven and a half years later, on the 14th of December 2002, Shay's little sister was born, Temara. Although she wanted a brother, she promised that she would protect her sister no matter what. And protect her she had. Her sister was barely 9 years old, when she found out her father was cheating. The divorce was ugly. It hurt them all a lot. When the divorce was final, their mother got a great job offer, and they moved to Cape Town. It was a new beginning for all of them. Everything changed for them, but it was the best change that could ever happen to them. 

  
Just like anything else, it was all to good to be true. One week before their mother was supposed to start working, the company fell, and there their mom was left without a job. For 6 months she tried to find a job, it proving to be extremely hard. She had two children that were in school, along with her parents and she had no income.

  
Yet she had friends. Amazing friends that helped them through it all. Food vouchers, money for rent, food baskets. They were taken care of, until she could find a job. All the while, their father wasn't making it easier on them. Taking their mom to court for the simplest things. It wasn't easy at all for them.

  
After about a year and a half of making trouble for them, the judge told their father that she didn't want to see him in her courtroom again, because he is wasting time and money. He finally gave up, leaving them in peace to continue their lives.

  
After high school she got into a hotel school just outside of Stellenbosch, she wanted to study Culinary arts, but that dream got shattered pretty quickly when she was told that there was no money for her to go, However all doors where not closed on her dream, she got a interview at one of the hotels close to home to become apart of their training program, In-Service Hospitality Management, thankful for the opportunity she took it, it ended up being the toughest 5 years but she learned anything and everything about the Hospitality industry, she also very quickly realized that Culinary in this industry was for very patient people which she was not, she ended up working in Meeting and Event as a coordinator and she fell in love it, seeing a plan on an email charge into a amazing event was memorizing 

  
They had been in Cape Town for just over 3 years, when she met him. Alex. The love of her life. He meant everything to her, she loved him with every fiber of her being, and he loved her just as much. He took care of her, and showed her all the love in the world. She couldn't ever have asked for someone better. Yes they had their fights, as every couple has, but they always made up.  
February 4th 2018. Her wedding day. It was a beautiful day. Her wedding was on the beach, just like she always wanted. She wasn't nervous, and she didn't find it weird at all. She knew she was making the right decision. She loved him, and he loved her. 

  
The day before the wedding, they were looking at the venue, making sure everything is in order. As they were leaving, her father was walking up to them. She knew this was going to be interesting. Her mother went in for a hug, and her father went in for a kiss... Awkward 

  
Not being able to watch this interaction, she told her fiance to drive off. The next day everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Hair and makeup, pictures, and everything in between. Her entire family had come down from Johannesburg to Cape Town for the wedding. She was ready.

  
Her father had walked her down the isle, but handed her to her mother, who gave her away. This was the best day of her life. Everyone in her family did something for her wedding. Her Grandmother made her dress. Her mom and sister made her cake. Her Grandfather married them. Her cousin did her photos. Her aunt did her flowers. And her Dad made the presents that were on the table. This day was something she'd always remember. 

  
A lot of things happened next. Later that year Shay's little sister, Temara had confided in her, and came out as bisexual. They knew they couldn't tell their mom. Temara was terrified to say the least, she was only 16 years old, but for almost four years, she had been working through this, and it took so much courage to tell her sister, who she trusted more than anything. 

  
Over the next two years, they had spend more time together, because Temara felt like she could be more herself with her sister. Shay even helped her go on secret dates. Shay was the best sister that Tamara could ever ask for. She felt safe, and she knew that no matter what her sister would be there for her. 

  
July 3rd 2021. This was a day that Shay would never forget. It started just like any other day. Shay was off, because it was a Saturday, but Alex had to go to work. She told him to be careful, the roads were wet, for it had been raining for 2 days. He promised that he would come home tonight. 

  
Around 4pm, Shay was thinking what she would make for dinner. She was going through their fridge, getting some vegetables, when her phone rang, just like it has hundreds of times before. Yet something felt off. She picked up the phone with a shaking hand. And with her voice trembling she talked to the person on the other side.

Once they had given her the news, she fell to her knees. Tears streaming down her face. She dropped the phone and cried harder than she ever has in her life...


	2. The journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more insight to who Shay is  
> Also, who does she meet...

_ Shay's POV _

It's been almost 18 months. 18 months since my entire life changed. I couldn't stay there. I had to find myself again. So I decided to do what I've always wanted to do. I decided to start traveling and so my journey started, traveling to every single place I wanted to. Unfortunately with a travel Visa, I had to go home every few months, for about four weeks, before I could travel again.

My little sister Temara did almost the same thing. After she finished studying at the end of 2021, she started to travel work. She would go somewhere, any city she wanted, teach English or arts for a few months, before she would go on to the next city. She loved it, she could see the world, but also do the job she loved. We would talk three to four times a week.

She constantly updated me on where she was and I sent her pictures of all the places I was. She changed a lot since we were young. She was a bit more out going, yet she was still reserved. She still read a lot, but she also wrote her own stories. I've always told her to publish them, but she never has.

I do think one day I'd see my little sisters name on the shelves, and I couldn't wait for that day.

It's March 2023, and I'm in Calgary. Just a little back story. In 2020 my sister got me hooked on Wynonna Earp, and I want to get a glimpse of the set while I'm here. Isn't that every Earpers dream, to see the set, or even meet the cast. Now wouldn't that be something, meeting the cast of Wynonna Earp. 

I've been in Calgary for about two weeks, and it's absolutely beautiful. I've seen most of the city, and today I'm just sitting in a cute little coffee shop. It's on main street, but it's not busy at all. There are a few tables open, and you can see the waiters rushing through the tables. Getting everyone their orders.

I sat in a corner booth working on my laptop. Looking at options for my next stop. I don't work anymore, I don't need to. After _it_ happened, I got money, enough for me to live this dream. I could easily get a new job, because everyone was looking for a Meeting and events coordinator, but if I'm being honest, I don't want to have a job.

Maybe in a few years, once all this excitement about traveling has died down, I'll go back home and work again. First I need to work through everything, this is my journey to find me again, It's not something that you just put behind you. You need time, and traveling was how I spent my time working through it.

Suddenly a message popped up on my laptop. It was Temara.

_ Baby girl: _ _Hey big sis, how are you?_

_ Me: _ _Hi baby girl. I'm really good. How 'bout you? Where are you now?_

_ Baby girl: _ _I'm good. I'm in Miami right now, I'll be here for about another month. How's Calgary?_

_ Me: _ _That's good. I heard that there are a bunch of music festivals this time of year. Calgary is amazing, it's absolutely beautiful. You definitely need to come teach here._

_ Baby girl: _ _Yeah, I already have tickets to one of the festivals. Lauren Jauregui, Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, and a bunch of other people are gonna be there. I'm super exited. I'd work in Calgary, but I won't be able to for the next 4 months, because my next to places are already booked. I'm going to Washington next then I'm going to Dallas. But maybe I'll be able to come visit for your birthday._

_ Me: _ _That sounds so exiting baby girl. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Maybe we can make it so you're home for your birthday. Maybe we could talk to mom_

After she finished studying, and wanted to start to travel work, our mom wasn't the most supportive. Mom finding out that she is Bi also started another fight between them, I don't think they've spoken a word since then.

 _Baby girl:_ I don't know sis. She really hurt me, and I don't think she'll ever accept me, and I can't deal with that. I'm still working through the things she said to me, but it's hard.

_ Me: _ _I know baby girl. I wish it wasn't like that. I know she loves you but you know her, she's an old soul. I know it's not an excuse. I want you to know that no matter what happens. I'll always be here for you, just like I have our entire lives._

_ Baby girl: _ _I know sis. I love you so much._

_ Me: _ _I love you too baby girl. We'll talk soon❤_

_ Baby girl: _ _Talk soon sis❤ remember to send me pictures_

_ Me: _ _Always_

We logged off and I continued to look at my options for my next visit. I was thinking maybe I'd go to Brazil, or maybe I'd go home for a few months. Catch up with my old friends. Decisions, decisions. So many places to go but I have the time, I don't have to rush. I'm not even 30 yet, I can still do so much and there is just something about Calgary.

I packed up all my things and payed my bill. Maybe I could go and watch the sunset from my balcony. It is so beautiful this time of day. As I was walking out, I overheard someone's conversation from outside.

"No, you don't understand. She had to leave, she had a family emergency. She quit. Now I need to find an events coordinator as soon as possible, the comic con's are starting soon, and I don't have anyone to plan them"

As I was listening, neither of us looking where we are going and we walked into each other. I dropped my laptop bag, and she dropped all her papers. I bent down to start picking up her papers.

"I'll call you back" she told the person on the other side of the line.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said to her

"Don't worry, neither was I" she chuckled lightly. When I looked up, I couldn't believe at who I was staring...


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay's life has completely changed after just one meeting. Is it for the better?  
> Also a little bit more about Temara

_Shay's POV_

I was looking at Emily Andras. To say I was shocked was an understatement. She smiled at me as I handed her the last of her papers.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You're looking for and events coordinator? I have the experience your looking for as I have a Hospitality Management degree" I asked her. She didn't know me at all, but it was worth a shot.

"Yes I am. Here's my e-mail send me our resume, and then maybe we can set up an interview." she smiled at me and handed me her card. We then went our separate ways. Once I got home I made sure that my resume was up to date and I sent it to Emily. Now we just wait.

_I wonder what Temara is up to..._

_Temara's POV_

After along and tiring day working with those little balls of energy, I finally made my way back to my apartment. Luckily it's easy to keep them entertained, so my lessons aren't hard to teach, but when you teach arts to pre-school kids, they drain your energy.

I fell down on my couch, and turned on my TV. It's to early to start with dinner, so one episode wouldn't hurt. I smiled as I put on a rerun of _Bones_. Letting that play in the background, I got my laptop and continued to write my book. My sister was always pushing me to publish, but I never feel like they are good enough to let the public read them.

Before I knew it the sun had set, and my stomach was asking for food. After making myself some food, I made my way back to my laptop, and just before I continued writing, my phone chimed.

_Chase:_ _Hey girl! We're in Miami and we want to see you!_

_ Me: _ _Hey C! I'm so glad y'all are here. (BTW who is we?"_

_ Chase: _ _Sarah, Luke, Lex, Kar and I. We wanted to visit you. You free this weekend?_

_ Me: _ _That sounds great C! I know a great place. It's called Bar Gaythering, it's on Miami beach._

_ Chase: _ _OMF, I love that name! Sounds great girl, we'll meet you there Friday at 6, BYYYEEEE_

_ Me: _ _Bye C!_

I was in Jacksonville for almost 6 months, and I met the gang. We hit it off and we became great friends. I haven't seen them in about 2 months. Everyone in the gang is part of the LGBTQ+ community. Sarah is pan, Luke is gay, Lex is non-binary and bi, Kar is gender-fluid and ace, and Chase is bi. When we met Chace tried to shoot his shot, but he isn't really my type. He is a bit to much of a party boy. He got a girlfriend, and I know he treats her right though.

A night out with the gang is going to be great.

_Shay's POV:_

Three days later I got an e-mail from Emily saying that she likes my resume and, and she would love a crew meeting, to get their input. She gave me the address and I drove to the set, where I was immediately shown to Emily's office. I knocked and she told me to come in. Once I opened the door, I was surprised to see the entire crew already waiting.

"Welcome Shay, you can take a seat." Emily smiled at me. Everyone gave me a smile as I sat down. It looks like they all had a copy of my resume in front of them, and a few hand written notes as well. Emily started.

"So Shay. You have a very impressive resume. I was surprised to see that English is not your first language" Emily says with a wink and a chuckle, "I also noticed that you haven't worked since 2021. Can you tell me why" Emily was friendly, but also still professional.

"I got a large amount of money, and it wasn't necessary for me to work anymore, I absolutely loved my job but I needed a break. So I decided to start traveling and see all the places that I've always wanted to see." I replied.

"So then what made you offer your services to me?" she was clearly a bit confused.

"You sounded like you really needed someone, and I loved being an events coordinator. Also, who would turn down the opportunity to work with the cast of Wynonna Earp." I said with a bit of a chuckle, which made them all chuckle as well.

"Look Shay, I'm going to be straightforward to you. The salary isn't much. We're on a tight budget, and we can't afford to pay you much." Emily said, with a completely serious look on her face.

"That's completely fine with me. Like I said, I don't really need the money, but I loved doing the job. It would be a great experience to work with all of you." I said equally as serious. I was being honest. I didn't just offer my help because I'm an Earper, but because I loved doing what I did, and it would be an amazing experience.

"I'm assuming that you're on a Travel Visa? which means that you can only travel for a few months before going home. So with this you will get a Work Visa and you will be able to stay longer." Dom says in her British accent.

"To be honest, I didn't even think about that, but I guess that is true."I say with a small smile and nod, I really didn't even think about it like that. They asked me for a few minutes alone, and I stepped into the hallway. Not even 10 minutes later, Kat came out and told me that I could come back in. Back inside the office, everyone was smiling at me.

"Congratulations Shay. You got the job" Emily smiled at me. The rest of the crew had to leave to go over some things for the next shoot. Emily smiled at me.

"I'm glad to have you on our team. If you ever struggle with anything, you can come to me. After this I'll show you your trailer. It's not much, but there's enough space. Now I'm guessing you're living in a hotel at the moment so if you have trouble finding an apartment, you can stay in your trailer in the meantime" She said to me with a smile as she made her way to the door.

She then showed me my trailer, and said that I could start working tomorrow. I then made my way back to the hotel and got all my things ready to start working with the cast of Wynonna Earp.


	4. Friday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night for both Shay and Temara  
> Also a little back story on Temara

_Shay's POV:_  
It was Friday afternoon and I was sitting in my trailer working on some upcoming events for the cast. It was quiet around me, they were probably shooting a scene inside the house. I missed this. I loved planning events and making sure it all ran smoothly. Sure, it was stressful, but it was something that I love doing, it keeps my mind busy.   
I was thinking about the way things were. When it was all easier for me. Two years ago I never thought that I would be sitting here. Working for the cast of Wynonna Earp. So far from home, without my family, without...

  
Someone knocked at my door, snapping me out of my daze. 

  
"Come in!" I yelled, and Mel opened the door. She smiled a me.

  
"Hey" she said, sitting down in front of me. She looked around my trailer, and I noticed her eyes lingered longer on my limited addition guitar. 

"We're done for the day, and we thought that maybe you would like to join us at the bar. We would love to get to know you better." I smiled. It was nice to know that they would like to know me.

  
"Yeah, that sounds nice. Let me just finish up here, and I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes." she nodded and made her way out of my trailer. I finished working on the details, packed up my things and met everyone outside before we made our way to the bar.  
It wasn't a big bar. Small and cozy, with nice music playing from an old boom box in the corner. We sat down and started talking about random things. Dom and Kat talked about the new episode, while Mel and Tim talked to me about how nice Calgary is.  
The barman came to get our orders. Tim got a brandy and coke, and I smiled at old memories. I just got myself a beer. Earning me a strange look from the others.

  
"I don't drink hard tac, also quit smoking. If you ever see me doing either, then you know something pretty fucked up happened" I said in a joking manner

  
"Hey Shay. I don't want to pray but I noticed a ring on your finger, you married?" Mal asked me. I looked at the silicone ring on my finger and played with it a little, before shaking my head.

  
"It's a reminder of why I'm on this journey. It's not really a story you tell on a Friday night at a bar, to sappy." I chuckle lightly, as Mal nods her head slightly.   
The rest of the night we talked about everything. Almost everything. I told them about my sister, and how she's travel teaching, and how she'll probably come visit in shortly. I told them about how beautiful South Africa is, Kat and Tim joined in agreement as they've seen the best parts of Cape Town when they where shooting Lake Placid Legacy.  
It was an open mic night and once it started, Mal kept eyeing me, until I raised my eyebrow at her.

  
"Come on Shay. I saw that beautiful guitar of yours in your trailer. Why don't you go sing." Mal nudged me on my shoulder. My eyes went wide as I shook my head so fast I'm surprised I didn't strain my neck.

  
"Nope, unless you want to see me looking like a fish on stage, I can't sing in front of people" Everyone chuckles a bit and pout at me knowing that I wasn't going to give in. We just enjoyed ourselves the rest of the night.

  
 _Temara's POV:_  
It was Friday night, and I was on my way to meet the gang at Bar Gaytherings. I chuckled at the name as the uber stopped in front. I paid and made my way inside. I got myself a club soda, and texted my friends that I was waiting at the bar. Not even five minutes later, I hear my name.

  
"Temara! Long time no see girl!" Sarah shouted over the music. I greeted everyone, and we started our night out. First we talked a bit at the bar, and Kar wanted to get shots, to which I declined. I haven't drunk since that horrible night.

  
_It was a Saturday night... Well actually Sunday morning. It was 2am and we all graduated. I was out with the girls and we were having fun. Max said that he would be our designated driver, but that went downhill about 12am. He was now almost black out drunk. Me being the only one who could handle my liquor then said I would sober up and drive.I drank a lot of water, and coffee. When I felt good enough to drive. I tried to tell them that we should just call an uber, but Maxi didn't want to leave her car here. It's not safe. Everything was fine, Maxi said that I could sleep over at her place, so I just needed to get there, the others took an uber._

  
_The roads were quiet, and everything was going just fine, and then it wasn't. He ran a red light, and he hit us at full force. He hit us at the back, and we hit someone who was standing at the side of the road. piece of glass stuck me right under my ribs, but Maxi was left unharmed. The police arrived, and my blood alcohol level was 0.05, so I wasn't held responsible and was taken to the hospital. Ye I somehow thought that the breathalyzer test was wrong. I could feel that I wan't completely sober._  
 _Later Maxi told me that the girl we hit died on scene, and the man that hit us was held responsible. He was drunk, and he wasn't allowed to drive. Yet I still felt guilty. Someone's daughter died, and I hit her. I haven't had a drop of alcohol since that night_. 

  
I shook my head, trying not to let the past ruin my life. I smiled at the gang, and we enjoyed our night out together. While we were dancing my scar, that was left from the glass, stung. No matter what, I could never forget the past.


	5. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new connection is fromed between Shay and Dom

_Shay's POV:_

It's been two weeks since we all went to the bar. We've all gotten really close since then. I met Ray, Kat's husband and he's really nice. Dom and I built a great relationship, and I also met Mel's kids. They are absolutely adorable. 

I was sitting outside my trailer, strumming slightly on my guitar. It calmed me. It's a quiet Friday afternoon as my humming fills the silence (I hate silence). I strum and sing softly, the memories of that day came flooding into my mind. My heart screaming for it to go back to the way it use to be, missing it, missing him.

"I've been told, I've been told to get you off my mind

But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind

Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side"

Someone cleared their throat behind me, giving me a fright. I turned around and see Dom standing a few feet away. I quickly wiped the tears i didn't even realize was falling, but I know she saw them.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She says softly "I just came by to pick up my script from my trailer. Kat and I have a rehearsal tomorrow. Are you okay?" She said with a concerned look on her face as she sits down in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sorry, just got caught up in distant memories" I reply as I shake my heard hoping to clear the thoughts, I put my guitar down, Dom looks over at my Limited edition Fender "It's a beautiful Guitar" She says with a small smile "Yeah, was my dad's, one of my most treasured possessions" I say returning the same smile 

After a moment Dom's soft voice breaks the silence "I could hear the pain in your voice. Beautiful voice by the way, Do you want to talk about it?" she asks with security in her voice 

I shake my head as i look down at the floor begging the pain inside to go away "Not really Dom, but thank you." I say, looking anywhere but Dom's eyes. She puts her hand on my knee, causing my eyes to meet hers again.

"What are you doing here on a Friday night?" I can see her eyes scanning into my trailer, i know it's a mess my clothes and bags are scattered everywhere

"I'm actually looking for an apartment at the moment as I now have reason to stay longer and a hotel is not really going to work long term, so Emily said I could stay in my trailer until I found one." I said, scratching my neck nervously. I don't know why I'm nervous about her knowing, but I am.

With a big smile on her face Dom looks at me with an excited expression "That's great, I've actually been looking for a roommate, and i'd much rather offer it to you than have a stranger move in" Taken back by her offer i shake my head, it's strange having anyone other than my sister care so much "Thanks Dom, but are you sure? I don't want to intrude"

"Nonsense. Why don't we meet up for breakfast on Sunday morning, afterwards you can come over and have a look at the place, decide then, okay?"

"Okay, sure" I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me as she got up, and pulls me into a hug.

"You're part of our family now, and maybe one day when your ready you can tell us all what happened that started you on this journey." she whispered, I nodded onto her shoulder, not trusting my voice.

After she left, I packed up my things. I think maybe living with Dom wouldn't be so bad. I should probably tell my sister what's going on. I'll tell her later

Sunday Morning

Dom and I just had breakfast, and we were on out way to her place, The apartment isn't big but it's cozy, It feels like home.

"So what do you think?" Dom asked as I looked around the living room

"Are you sure that I won't be intruding?" I asked nervously. I honestly don't want to be in anyone's way.

"I'm positive Shay, I promise." She smiled at me, and I nodded my head " Well in that case, I'm in" 

We went to get my things, I'm so thankful to be out of the trailer, it started getting way to small to stay in for to long, After we got all my things into my room we sat down on the couch and I decided I need to tell Dom about my nightmares so that she doesn't freak out in the middle of the night 

"Dom?" I say as she looks towards "Yeah?" i exhale a breath before i start speaking "I kind of need to tell you something, as you obviously picked up some things happened back home and from time to time I get nightmares about it, I just don't want you to freak out if you hear me up at strange hours of the night, i tend to play my Guitar when I can't sleep again" I say shyly, feeling nervous about opening up about it

"That's okay. The sound won't bother me at all" She says with a reassuring smile, "and if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here" I nodded my head as a smile tugged at the corner of my mouth "Thank you Dom" 

"So what do you feel like doing on this lovely Sunday Evening?" she asks smiling at me, I just shrugged my shoulders, i really don't want to effect the way of going about just because i'm here 

"How about you tell me about South Africa I would love to know more?" She suggested. 

So for the next few hours, I told her about SA and how different things are here. I also tried to teach her some Afrikaans - that was funny 

"...and I think one the foods i miss the most and actually haven't made in a while is vetkoek..." 

"Wait, what is vetkoek?" she asks with a confused look on her face, I smiled at her as an idea came to mind 

"Well since I now have access to a kitchen why don't I make us some? you can make that tofu filling you brought to set the other day, because we usually put mince in it, Then if your up for it I'll teach you how to Sokkie?" I ask with a bright smile on my face 

Two hours later, we finished eating, and we moved the couch out the way so we could dance on her hardwood floor. Afrikaans music in the background, I started to show her how to Sokkie.

As we glided over the floors trying not to stumble all over the place, laughing more than anything else we here the doorbell ring, Still laughing Dom walks over to answer the door

"Are you guys having a party without my?" I heard Kat saying from outside when Dom pulls her inside.

"You left your script at my place Dom" Kat says as she hands Dom her script, "What are you guys doing? I didn't expect a party on a lazy Sunday night" Kat laughed.

"Shay is just teaching me how to.." She looks up at me "is it Sokkie?" I laugh and nod my head "you should join us. it's so much fun." Dom says, while she tries to catch her breath 

"Oh no thank you, you know I don't dance Dom. But what is that amazing smell." Kat asked as she looked around the place.

"That's vetkoek" I say with a big smile, nodding my head towards the kitchen "It's in the kitchen if you want to try. It has Dom's tofu filling, it's quiet good." I say still slightly swaying to the music 

"It's really great, it's a South African dish Shay made us for dinner." Dom laughed as she joined me dancing again

"Don't mind if I do." Kat says as she makes her way to the kitchen. The rest of the night was spent with more laughter and dancing, Kat ended up staying and enjoying the evening with us


End file.
